the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel: The Phoenix Saga
Ariel: The Phoenix Saga was a 2014 story arc where Ariel Whiteside gained control of the Phoenix Force for a time. Central Characters *Ariel Whiteside *The Fantastic Four *Jordan Starr Story Synopsis After months of looking for a boyfriend after her ex fearfully left her, she begins hanging out with one of her latest friends. She pulls her friend Zachary through a portal without warning, prompting him to destroy the majority of her possessions and flee. This incites a overwhelming anger within Ariel that manifests in her gaining a fiery aura and red hair as she looks for him out on the street. Causing the people nearby to flee in panic, Ariel pulls Zachary through a portal to hit him for destroying an expensive table her ex had given her. What starts off as a conversation leads to Ariel bleeding from her eyes and tearing out her own hair without explanation. As she withdrew a knife, he spring-kicks her into the pavement, knocking her out cold and then calls the Fantastic Four for assistance. Johnny was defensive that he had hit a woman, and she is taken back to the Baxter building under medical observation. Awoken by a smelling salt, Reed translates the electrical signal from her optic nerve into a video signal and notices the red hair and aura that she had never before possessed. Calling Professor Xavier, he confirms that Ariel has become the new host for the Phoenix Force. Despite the imminent danger, they summon Jordan Starr to come to the Baxter building to confirm the news. Being that he was the next person Charles Xavier had predicted would be taken by the Phoenix Force, they ask if he will banish himself with Ariel out to a lone space station orbiting Titan until the Phoenix latched onto his stronger energy. He painfully accepts, and the two are left on a space station with no way back and limited communications. Ariel and Jordan are awkward with one another due to years of no communication. Eventually, the Phoenix Force starts merging with Jordan, worsening his negativity which causes he and Ariel to fight. After she pressed a button that signals the transfer is complete, a portal opens. Something goes wrong, requiring Johnny to come through to assist her, to which Jordan pushes them into the portal voluntarily. The portal led to a secure SHIELD base where a nerdlike Bruce Banner watched as Ariel and Johnny strip naked as he ran a series of tests on them to make sure they were safe for reintroduction to the planet. Part II - Last Line of Defense Coming to the Baxter building again, Reed dismisses her shortly after she arrives as they are preparing for a trip. As Ariel leaves, she sees people gathering in front of electronic shops as they usually did when something big was happening. The news reported that Magneto and Dr. Doom were going to arrive in a spaceship to steal two necessary elements for a device they are creating. The Silver Angel is leading people out of the Smithsonian with the PA system and Ariel tries to hasten them with her powers. In less than eight minutes the villains arrive, peacefully at first. Magneto and Ariel trade strong words while Dr. Doom marches into the building without resistance. Seeing this, the heroes push Bruce Banner off the roof, prompting his transformation. One of the villains with them was Absinthe, who turns the Hulk against them when the X-Men arrive, led by Cyclops. The new band of X-Men fight the Doombots, but are in disarray as the Hulk and Magneto work against them. Ariel has a lengthy battle with Magneto before Dr. Doom acquires what he came for. Taking control of Scott Summers, she ends up killing two X-Men (Ravager and Quickblade) by removing his visor, and nearly getting Scott killed by the Hulk in the process. They almost succeed in capturing Absinthe but Magneto is able to rescue her. The Hulk is last seen pounding away at their ship as they fly out to the horizon, leaving his fate uncertain. Part III Susan meets with Angel in secret, thanking her for helping with the Smithsonian incident while voicing her growing concerns about how her brother is acting around Ariel over a glass of wine. The conversation gets too emotional for her and Angel consoles the older woman and offers what help she can. Ariel walks in through the lobby doors of the Baxter building and gets into it with the appointment clerk, prompting the bottom floor to go into lockdown as well as getting fired upon by security. The Fantastic Four is disturbed by this, except for Johnny. Johnny drops MAX FACTOR's top makeup model Pandora Yaminetti to help Ariel, to which Susan begins to see a disturbing pattern. At this point, Ariel has come over every day and the rest of the Fantastic Four have grown tired of it on varying levels. That day, Johnny catches fire, ready to defend Ariel before Reed shoots him with an Electron Entangler. Concern grows amongst the Fantastic Four. Part IV It is revealed that Dr. Doom had stolen a mineral that he needed to travel back in time with Magneto to rewrite history. The Fantastic Four begin arranging to combat Dr. Doom's forces in Latveria, when Jordan's daughter breaks into the Baxter Building, demanding to know where her father is. Having caught them while distracted, she shatters the windows to the entire floor before threatening the Fantastic Four and leaving. Ariel interferes with the careful preparations approaching this careful situation to this upcoming battle, leading Susan to snap on her. Their rivalry sparks upon Susan laying eyes on Ariel from here on out. Ariel looks into the past after having a casual conversation with Dr. Strange, that reveals that Reed Richards knew about Dr. Doom's experiments upon her and that he had allowed them to go on. She takes him aside and asks him about it, to which he admits that while he and Doom had created the plans of action together, it wasn't until he stepped away that Dr. Doom began going off-course. Category:Comic Book Issues Category:Crossovers